


Struck by Love

by peanutbutter_kitz



Series: Rhack One-shots and Tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentines Dinner, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: After a long day at work, Jack and Rhys finally find some alone time to celebrate Valentines Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another 500 followers winner request! (2nd wins 1,000 word fic) creamdapuff on tumblr asked for a Rhack fluff fic. Maybe a Valentines Day with them (even tho its kinda late for that). I just figure it would be cute :)

Rhys groans as he leans against the door, head rolling back as it clicks into place, before sighing and pulling himself up to stand properly on his feet, dropping his shoulder bag outside his bedroom door as he walks toward the kitchen. However, he’s caught off guard by how the room has a gentle, warm glow to it, light flickering and dancing along the walls, as candles sit on the coffee table. He only just notices the smell of pork slow cooking in a pot on the hob, causing his stomach to rumble obscenely and eye wander around the room. He also notices the cutlery wrapped in crisp, white napkin, both sets laid next to their own red rose, as well a single one in a small, glass vase in the centre of the table. Cushions have been propped up on the couch, as well as a cream, fluffy blanket draped over the back.

Arms suddenly come up from behind the brunette, wrapping around his torso and lips pressing, softly,  _tenderly_ , to the crook of his neck, trailing painstakingly slowly up his neck and along his jawline, causing his to breathe out quietly and tilt his head to the side.

“Vaughn and Yvette have gone out, offering me the place for the night. Dinner’s ready to be served and the bath’s hot water is on a slow run for after.  _Happy Valentines day, Rhysie._ ” Jack purrs into the shell of his ear, causing him to shudder and turn in his arms. He holds back the squeal and tears at seeing the CEO in a tuxedo, hands resting on his broad shoulders as he bumps their foreheads.

“You didn’t have to do this, Jack. I would’ve been happy with a kiss and a card.” Rhys chuckles softly, chewing on his bottom lip.

“I  _wanted_  to do this kitten. I’d do this stuff  _every_  night, but if I’m not busy, you are. Tonight, luckily, seems to be the only night we both have off.” The older man whispers, rubbing their noses together gently.

“… Did you leave work early to do this?” Rhys questions, cocking an eyebrow toward the other man, already visioning the pilled high paperwork on the CEO’s desk.

“Maybe a little. C'mon, it may be on a slow cook, but with the rate we’re going, the pork will _over_ cook.” He urges, patting the younger man on the butt, moving to the kitchen to check the inside of the pot. “I bought some Hiedsieck champagne, it’s in the fridge.” Jack suggests, waggling his eyebrows over his shoulder for a brief second, before returning his attention to dinner.

“Jack, this looks expensive!” Rhys frets, popping the cork and taking a small sniff.

“1907 Diamant Bleu cuvee. Worth every cent.” He grins, winking at the other man, motioning toward two wine glasses on the counter top, “Try some.”

Rhys gives in fairly easily, pouring them both a glass and taking a small, testing sip, swilling it around in his mouth a little, before swallowing and groaning in the back of his throat.

“ _This is gorgeous._ ” He basically moans, causing Jack to chuckle.

“I’m just too good, huh?”

* * *

Rhys rests into Jack’s side as they lounge on the couch, dirty plates still warm from the recently devoured food. The candles have burned down half of their wick, the champagne bottle almost empty and the bath just filled.

“How does a glass of champagne in the bath sound? Maybe throw in a bath bomb?” Jack asks, brining a hand up to gently rake his fingers through the other’s hair.

“There’s already bubble bath in there.” Rhys laughs, causing Jack to give a lazy smirk.

“So what? More luxury.” He winks, causing Rhys to scoff and smile as he shakes his head. “I’ll make dessert, whilst you’re pampering yourself and set it out ready for ya, ‘kay?” He offers, making Rhys pout.

“No, I’ll wait for you to make dessert and we can have a bath together… Champagne and dessert bath.” Rhys nods surely.

“Haha, OK then princess, your wish is my command.” Jack signs, prodding him gently on the shoulder in an attempt to move him.

“Mmm, just a few more minuets.” Rhys sighs, nuzzling further into the CEO’s side, a happy smile plastered to his face. Jack wraps his arms around him, tugging him enough to move him onto his lap, letting him lean back onto his arm, head resting on his shoulder as Jack kisses his temple.

“Pretty, leggy, brunette.” Jack mutters, catching the man’s eyes open a crack to look at him happily and nostalgic, “Remember when I first said that to you? In my office, you were all terrified and wobbly, but I  _knew_  that I wanted you. Who knew three words would have you head over heels for me.” He teases.

“Yep and you don’t have to say it again, I’m already yours.” Rhys replies, prodding a finger into his masked cheek.

“Lucky me.” Jack purrs, dipping down to graze his teeth lightly over the pale flesh of Rhys’ neck, following up with kisses and hard sucks, making Rhys’ legs twist and squirm together, hands coming up to rest on the man’s broad chest. "C'mon you, bath’s gonna get cold before you even get in it.“ He suddenly says, pulling away and patting him on the thigh, "I’ll make dessert, shove it in the fridge and join you.” He promises, standing once Rhys crawls off him, standing by his side.

“Don’t take too long, Handsome.” Rhys smiles warmly, a dusting of a blush remaining on his cheeks and he boosts himself up slightly on his tiptoes, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Although the desserts fancy, it doesn’t take me ten minuets, I’ll be stripped and yours in the bath sooner than you can say  _'Handsome Jack is the sexiest man alive’_.” He grins, chasing after his lovers lips, pressing his own kiss to the corner of his lips.

“Love you.”

“Love you too kiddo.”


End file.
